Another Life
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: ."Devia ter imaginado que aconteceria comigo. Primeiro foi meu irmão, agora chegou a minha vez. Só podia ser genético. Que ingênuo eu fui achando que era normal, com uma vida normal e tudo." *Yaoi. AU e não-AU. Sasuke's POV. SasuNaru?*


_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto pertence ao tio Kishi e ao Sasukemo!

_**N/A:**_ E então meu PC deu tiltz e o técnico fedido perdeu todas as minhas fics. Todos os novos capítulos que estavam prontos. E é claro que eu fiquei muito irritada e deprimida. Sorry, gente, enquanto tento reescrever tudo, fiquem com mais essa... ÇÇ

_**N/A2:**_ Fic AU e não-AU, porque se passa em duas linhas de tempo diferentes. Yaoi. Sasuke's POV. Two ou Threeshot.

* * *

_"'Cause you know this has happened before,  
And you know that this moment in time is for real,  
And you know when you feel deja vu"  
_**Iron Maiden - Deja Vu  
**

**Another Life**

Prelúdio

Devia ter imaginado que aconteceria comigo. Primeiro foi meu irmão, agora chegou a minha vez. Só podia ser genético. Que ingênuo eu fui achando que era normal, com uma vida normal e tudo.

Eu me lembro exatamente como tudo se desencadeou, e mesmo agora continuo comparando-a com a deusa romana do amor, Vênus, no momento de seu nascimento. Não que _ela_ estivesse saindo graciosa e nua das águas do mar, é claro.

Não, ela vinha correndo loucamente na direção que eu seguia, usando apenas uma camisa branca, grande demais. Seus longos cabelos desgrenhados e sangue escorrendo das faces pálidas.

E então por que a associo com Vênus? Simplesmente porque, assim como a deusa, ela era deslumbrante. Nem mesmo seu visível estado decadente ofuscava sua beleza.

Não lembro no que estava pensando, nem para onde estava indo. Lembro que estava caminhando pela calçada quando a avistei muito à frente, atravessando a rua sem prestar atenção no trânsito. Devem ter buzinado e xingado, mas não dei atenção. Meus olhos estavam focados nela.

Seus cabelos dourados agitavam-se ao redor dos quadris conforme ela corria. Só tive alguns segundos para notar seus grandes olhos azuis antes que ela passasse por mim. Havia raiva lá a princípio, mas um risco de confusão apareceu neles quando ela definitivamente prendeu o olhar no meu.

Muitas garotas costumavam me lançar olhares. Garotos também, às vezes. Estou tão acostumado a ignorá-los que foi atípico quando me peguei seguindo-a com o olhar, virando a cabeça para trás quando ela passou por mim.

De repente ela parou de correr. Não foi nada gracioso o modo como ela freou bruscamente, derrapando na calçada. Nem tive tempo para pensar em algo e ela já estava apontando-me um dedo.

- TEME! – ela berrou por entre ofegos, voltando até mim.

Realmente a luz viaja mais rápido do que o som. Porque ela era uma prova de como uma pessoa pode parecer visualmente fascinante até começar a falar. Que voz irritante!

OK, talvez o irritante tenha sido a atitude dela. Aquilo foi bem estranho. Quem ela pensava que era para se dirigir a mim daquela forma? Eu já ia ignorá-la e continuar o meu caminho, porém ela chegou muito perto, olhos brilhando com reconhecimento e impaciência.

- Onde raios você esteve? – indagou brava.

Era uma pergunta absurda, pois eu nunca tinha visto aquela estranha garota. Sim, estranha. Notei rapidamente os machucados, três cortes em cada bochecha por onde o sangue escorria até sua camisa branca, manchando-a. Camisa que, embora fosse muito grande para seu corpo pequeno, ficava ligeiramente justa no busto e caía até pouco acima dos joelhos. Havia hematomas horríveis em seus braços.

- Teme?! – ela agitou a mão na frente do meu rosto, impaciente.

Franzi mais as sobrancelhas. Mais, porque tenho certeza que já estava franzindo enquanto tentava imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Não que fosse da minha conta. Nunca fui de me interessar pelas pessoas. Mas a situação era bem estranha por si só.

- Hn. Nos conhecemos? – acho que rosnei mais do que perguntei.

Ela piscou várias vezes seguidas, confusa.

- Tá brincando, né?

Lancei-lhe um olhar ríspido. Eu nunca fui de brincadeiras.

Ela suspirou, soando muito inconformada.

- O que aconteceu com você? – e franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

Eu quem devia perguntar. Ela parecia precisar de um médico.

- Eu sou Naruto. – ela continuou. – Você _sabe_.

Não, não sabia. Mas... Naruto? Hn. Aquele nome soou vagamente... familiar. E masculino demais para ela.

- Tsc! – a garota estalou a língua, irritação voltando a brilhar em seus olhos. – Além de abandonar os amigos simplesmente esquece deles!

- Olhe. – comecei, impaciente. – Não te conheço, nem faço a menor idéia do que você está falando. Você deve estar me confundindo com outra pessoa. Tenho mais o que fazer. – e me virei para continuar meu caminho, decidido a deixar aquela garota estranha para trás.

- SASUKEEE!! – ela chamou, furiosa.

Meu nome. Ela sabia _meu_ nome. _Como_ ela sabia meu nome? Assim que me voltei para ela um punho veio certeiro na minha face. Maldição. Para uma garota aparentemente pequena e delicada, ela era bem fortinha.

- Garota! – exclamei, indignado, esfregando a face.

- Eu sou homem! – ela retrucou automaticamente.

Oh. Aquilo me fez arquear as sobrancelhas. Homem? Lancei-lhe um olhar avaliativo, de cima a baixo. Se ela era mesmo um homem, coisa que eu duvidava, tinham feito um excelente trabalho para que não parecesse ser.

Naruto, ou seja lá como se chamasse, rolou os olhos.

- Sasuke-teme... – começou, porém lançou um olhar nervoso por cima do meu ombro e parou. – Merda! – exclamou em seguida.

Quando fui me virar para ver o que causara tal reação, ela me puxou pela gola da camisa até nossos rostos estarem bem próximos.

- Sasuke... – recomeçou, mas se interrompeu, balançando a cabeça e me empurrando para trás.

E então ela estava correndo novamente. Pela primeira vez notei que ela corria meio inclinada, com os braços para trás, até facilmente saltar sobre um muro e sumir.

No mesmo instante tive aquela sensação única. _Déjà vu_.

Eu gostaria de dizer que parou aí. Que sonhei ou algo assim. Mas não. Foi aí que tudo começou. Pela primeira vez me veio na cabeça uma memória que sabia _não_ ter vivido.

Era um garoto com cabelos loiros espetados. Vestindo roupas laranja e negras. Ele estava gritando algo para mim... Algo que soava como...

Então tudo escureceu.

E as bizarrices continuaram.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Ehrm, nem sei o que dizer dessa fic... Foi uma idéia bizarra que me ocorreu e não tem pretensão de ser longa... E eu confesso que adoooro o Naru de sexy-no-jutsu... ;x

Ah, como perdi toda a pasta de fics também perdi meus registros das reviews de outras fics que já respondi, então estou em dúvida. Se alguém receber um reply de novo, é por causa disso... 8D

Bem, minha nova cria aqui vale umas reviews? '-'


End file.
